Your Betrayal
by CatyTaiiji
Summary: Sango leaves her group of friends after Miroku betrays her once more. Will Miroku be able to gain her trust back, or will she find a new love in the Fuedal Era?
1. Chapter 1

Sango sighed as she looked up at the dark sky. She was drenched in crimson blood, now dry. Sango clenched her fist as she looked around her. Blood was everywhere. She was just happy that it didn't belong to anyone she cared about.

They had been fighting Naraku again, but this time they lost quickly. Naraku had grown stronger, but she didn't think it was because of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku had sent Kohaku, causing Sango to go after him. Then Miroku tried using his Wind Tunnel, only for Saiyosho to be sucked into his hand. Kirara brought him back to Kaede's with Shippo. The only reason why InuYasha, Sango, and Kagome didn't die was because Kikyo had luckily shot an arrow through Naraku's chest, causing him to disappear.

InuYasha, being InuYasha, ran after his former love, and Kagome being jealous followed. Kohaku had disappeared the same time Naraku did. Sango only had a few cuts and bruises, nothing a few nights of sleep couldn't fix...maybe some bandages, too.

Sango shook her head, as to clear her thoughts. She stood up wobbly, and gripped a tree for support. She had to go find InuYasha and Kagome before going back to Kaede's. Her wounds may not have been too bad, but that didn't mean she wouldn't bleed to death on the way back. Slowly, she made her way in the direction that InuYasha and Kagome went to. It wasn't that hard to find them, Kagome's voice was heard from miles away.

"He must have done something with Kikyo, again." Sango sighed shaking her head.

"I can't believe you, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled angrily.

"You can't believe me? I can't believe you! Now you understand how I feel!" Kagome exclaimed back.

"With Miroku though!" InuYasha yelled angrily. Sango felt her muscles tense up, as she looked at them in shock.

'What about Miroku?' She thought continuing to watch them, they obviously didn't notice her.

"Miroku is my best friend, and you do that..." InuYasha stated raising his nose up in disgust, but pain flashed through his eyes.

"Why don't you go with Kikyo then?" Kagome spat angrily, "And Kikyo wasn't the reason WHY I went to Miroku...it much deeper than that...He understands me, and actually cares for how I feel."

"I've only kissed Kikyo. I never got her pregnant." InuYasha spat at her, his once bright amber eyes now dull. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean, InuYasha?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him, disturbed by his statement.

"You're pregnant, I can smell it. Good luck telling that perverted Monk and Sango." InuYasha scoffed as he began walking away.

"What?" Sango asked holding onto the tree with support, her shoulder wound caused blood to slowly drip off. She only had heard snips of their conversation unfortunately.

"Sango." Kagome said as her eyes widened in shock and worry, before quickly working on gaining her composure back.

"What about Miroku?" Sango asked coolly, trying not to let them know she was listening in.

"It's nothing important." Kagome stated her back stiffening.

"Not fucking important my ass." InuYasha scoffed as he turned to Sango.

"We are going back to Kaede's." He commanded to her. Sango nodded in agreement, her eyes still showed anger and confusion.

"Wait for me!" Kagome exclaimed running after them.

InuYasha ignored her, still seeming very bothered and slightly hurt. Kagome kept pouting, and attempted to talk to him, seeming absolutely regretful. Sango stopped suddenly, the world spun as she blanked out.

Sango woke up lying in a small make-shift bed in Kaede's hut.

"Kaede?" She asked sitting up, her shirt was off; bandages now covered her torso, which were already dyed a light pink from blood.

"Sango, I see ye have awoken." Kaede stated walking into the hut with a pail of water, and gauze in her hands.

"Yes, thank you for bandaging my wounds." Sango smiled thankfully as she bowed her head respectfully.

"Tell me child, how did you receive such a wound?" Kaede asked walking over to Sango and began removing the used bandages.

"Kohaku." Sango muttered sighing.

"I see." Kaede sighed as she began cleaning Sango's wounds.

"Tell me Lady Kaede. Do you know what is wrong with InuYasha and Kagome?" Sango asked breaking the silence. She felt Kaede pause for a moment, before continuing.

"You shall find out soon enough, just remember, you will always have friends that care for you." Kaede's words seem to piece Sango in the heart. Sango stiffened and turned her head to glance at Kaede out of the corner of her eye.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Lady Kaede?" Sango asked trying not to lose her temper. Kaede sighed and began fidgeting. Something of which, she never does.

"There all done." Kaede said standing quickly, "I'll be back later on."

"No, wait!" Sango exclaimed as Kaede walked out the door.

"What is going on?" She asked herself. She heard a loud knock on the wooden door and sighed.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Miroku." He stated, sounding almost nervous.

"Come in, Miroku." Sango stated.

'Maybe now I will found out what the big fuss is.' She thought as Miroku entered the room.

"Hello, my dear Sango." Miroku greeted smiling, causing Sango to blush gently.

'Maybe he is going to propose!' She cheered in her head.

"Is there something you need, Miroku?" Sango asked smiling warmly.

'I will finally be able to bear his children after we defeat Naraku!'

"I need to tell you something." Miroku sighed nervously.

'I will have a family!'

"Yes?" Sango asked smiling, ready to jump up and cheer.

'We will all live together happily, until we die.'

"I am going to be a father." Miroku stated smiling awkwardly. Sango's world froze as she looked at him in shock.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Kagome...she is pregnant." Miroku frowned.

"Okay...but what does that have to do with us?" Sango frowned in denial.

"I am the one who got her pregnant." Miroku admitted.

Sango's world unfroze, as everything came crashing down. It was like slow-motion as she stood up, and began beating Miroku to a bloody-pulp, and as she began trying to leave her hut to go kill Kagome.

"She had a chance with InuYasha! A chance with that human boy from her time! A chance with Koga, and so she goes for Miroku!" Sango screamed as tears ran down her pale face.

"Sango, I am so sorry." Miroku sighed from his position on the floor, "I can explain-"

"Shut up." Sango snapped, cutting him off, grabbing her Hirakotsu, "I'm leaving."

"Wait Sango! Please just hear me out! And what about your wounds?" Miroku called after.

"Which ones?" Sango asked as she looked at him one last time. Her eyes shining with tears, hurt and betrayal.

Chapter End Notes:

I would like feedback please!


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku sat there shocked as the women he loved walked away from him.

"Sango, wait please! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. Sango ignored him and continued walking through Kaede's village. Everyone sensed her distress, and stepped away from her.

"Sango, What's wrong?" Shippo asked running up to the angry slayer, who looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I am leaving, Shippo." She answered as his eyes widened in surprise and curiousity.

"Why?" Shippo exclaimed waving his arms, "If it's because of Miroku, don't worry about it! He is always perverted!"

"Which is exactly why I am leaving." Sango stated, "Kagome is pregnant with his child."

Shippo's eyes widened as his mouth fell,

"Please, don't leave!" Shippo exclaimed hugging Sango's leg.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. I promise I'll come to visit." Sango said smiling weakly, patting his head.

Shippo sniffed sadly, as he let her go with tears rimming his big, green eyes. Sango sobbed quietly to herself, seeing her beaten down figure in them.

"Okay, as long as you promise." Shippo frowned, "I'll miss you Sango!"

"I'll miss you, too." Sango replied bending over to hug him.

"But Sango, aren't you going to change into your slayer costume?" Shippo asked hugging her back, gripping onto the fabric tightly.

Sango looked down at herself. She was now wearing her traveling clothes, except the top was gone and replaced with bandages.

"I don't really want to go back to face Miroku." She sighed to herself.

"Wait here!" Shippo commanded before running off, going as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

Sango stood there awkwardly waiting for the fox kit to return, her heart pounding in her chest loudly.

"Here Sango!" Shippo exclaimed running over to her, he was holding her green traveling like-bag. He took out her traveling top, and gave it to her.

"Thank you," Sango smiled as she pulled it on. When she got it on, Shippo leaped onto her shoulder, and tied the bag around her neck, making sure it was on her neck tight enough, but not enough to choke her.

Sango smiled and gave him a final hug, before putting him back down on the ground.

"Farewell, Shippo." Sango sighed as she walked to the forest. She stopped at the Tree of Ages and thought of her life. Thoughts of her family, Kohaku, Miroku, and friends came crashing down on her.

A loud roar interrupted her thoughts, as she turned around to be tackled by a small demon.

"Kirara..." Sango sighed as she slowed her breathing down, "You frightened me."

Kirara let out a small mew before rubbing her nose in Sango's neck.

"You don't want us to leave them, do you?" Sango sighed hugging her small companion.

Kirara let out a small, soft mew, her fur slightly sticking up, looking up at Sango with her large orbs filled with what seemed to be understanding.

"I see...do you wish to stay here with them?" Sango asked frowning, hoping that her best friend wasn't about to leave her. Kirara looked up at her master before jumping to her shoulder, letting out a happy mew, as Sango giggled in relief.

"I guess it's just you and me then," Sango smiled warmly, while Kirara mewed gently, as Sango walked off deeper into the forest. Her Hirakotsu felt weightless, as she traveled further and further away from her only family left.

It was now day 3 since Sango has left, she had wondered into the Eastern Lands, when a large snake demon attacked her.

"Demon ssslayer." It hissed slithering up to her, its long body twisting around its self with its large red orbs staring hungrily at her, Sango glared with hatred at it.

"Don't mess with me demon, unless you wish to leave this world for good." Sango stated meanly, making Kirara hissed at the demon for effect.

"Die ssslayer!" It exclaimed raising its head in a striking position, opening its mouth, reveling large fangs and green venom dripping down.

'Acid,' Sango thought readying her Hirakotsu, while Kirara leapt off her shoulder, and transformed into her larger form, growling threateningly.

"Stay back, Kirara!" Sango exclaimed before spinning her weapon over her head, preparing to toss it. The snake demon shot out at the slayer, its mouth open ready to eat her, or take a chunk out of her. Sango jumped up, and landed on the demon's back. She quickly threw her Hirakotsu, as the demon began turning to strike Sango. The demon's head was cut off, as its head came within 10 feet of Sango, the acid squirting everywhere.

Its body began dissolving in acid, as Sango felt the acid burn her skin, making her yelp in both surprise and pain as she jumped off, as Kirara hurried to catch her, then taking flight.

"Kirara, take us out of the Eastern Lands, please." Sango sighed, looking at her legs, which were burned harshly.

'Maybe if I was actually wearing my slayer outfit, my legs wouldn't have gotten burned as bad.' She thought looking at her bruised and burned legs, mentally hitting herself for being stupid.

Kirara mewed as she turned, and went off in the opposite direction, away from the Eastern Lands.

Sango had decided to take a nap, as Kirara rode on to the Western Lands, but woke when Kirara began flailing angrily and yelping.

"Kirara? What's wrong?" Sango asked petting her friend on the head, Kirara did nothing, as they began free falling to the ground.

"Ahh!" Sango exclaimed as they neared the ground, making Kirara shake, as she quickly worked on getting to the ground safely.

"C' mon Kirara. You can do it." Sango stated trying to comfort her companion.

Kirara mewed weakly, as she headed to the ground. She landed on the ground and transformed back into her small form immediately,twitching gently. Sango walked over to her, and pulled her into her arms,

"It's okay, Kirara." She cooed, wondering what brought her friend down.

"Slayer, what are you doing in this Sesshomaru's Lands?" Someone asked coldly from behind her, making her tense up and grab her sword at her side.

"Sesshomaru," Sango said as her eyes widened in surprise at the great Demon Lord that stood in front of her.

"You will address this Sesshomaru, as Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled as Sango gulped nervously, straightening quickly, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it that you want with this slayer, demon?" Sango asked bravely, as Sesshomaru growled before disappearing. Sango gasped as he appeared in front of her, and dug his nails into her neck. It wasn't hard enough to kill her, but Sesshomaru could easily snap her neck if he wished. She closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry in front of the demon.

"Slayer." Sesshomaru growled, "You will look at this Sesshomaru when I am talking to you."

Sango opened her eyes weakly, as she raised her hands to grip at his arms. She looked fearfully into Sesshomaru's red eyes; she saw her face in his eyes and winced.

"What is my name, Slayer?" Sesshomaru commanded angrily.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru." Sango stammered choking. Sesshomaru bared his fangs, as he let her fall to the ground below them.

Sango landed with a thump, as her hands immediately went to her throat. She looked up and glared weakly at the Demon Lord.

"You are the slayer that travels with my hanyou of a half-brother, InuYasha. Are you not?" Sesshomaru asked glaring down coldly at the girl.

"I am." Sango stated simply, as she weakly stood up. Kirara stood by her, as she helped her master keep her balance. Sesshomaru smirked as he asked a question that made Sango frown.

"You are also the mate of that pathetic excuse for a monk." He stated.

"Never." Sango stated glaring angrily at him, as his smirk widened.

"Hmm, why are you not with them then?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"I don't see why that is any of your business, Sesshomaru." Sango said glaring at him, as Sesshomaru frowned.

"You are in this Sesshomaru's lands; I suggest you tell me while you are still breathing." He threatened, while raising his claws.

"We had an issue that is all." Sango said glancing away, as she tried to hide her tears.

Sesshomaru said nothing, as he began walking deeper into the forest.

"Sess-I mean Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Sango called after him. Sesshomaru stopped as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"This Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with a human. Much less a slayer." Sesshomaru stated, as he walked away. Leaving Sango alone with Kirara once more.


End file.
